


Soulmates

by ServerNotFound



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: A short soulmate AU for Kuroken, one of my favorite ships!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxDepressedShipperxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/gifts).



Life was a multitude of colors. Most people couldn’t see them. You only could when you found your soulmate, and touched them. If you were just near them, you could faintly see colors, but they were dull and not full of life like seeing them full on. That was one way you found your soulmate. The other way was a tiny timer on the inside of your wrist. It counted down to when you would meet your soulmate. 

Kenma met his soulmate on his first day of High School. Of course, the timer didn’t help. In all the flurry of people, he didn’t notice the exact time it stopped, he just knew that it did. What also didn’t help was that in school, he was surrounded by a ton of people, so the dull colors didn’t help. 

He had, eventually, narrowed it down to 4 people. He only really hung out with 8 people, Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Lev, Yaku, Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamamoto. He could take out 4 people, Akaashi since they had touched before, Hinata because they were childhood best friends, and Yaku and Lev because they were soulmates.

Today, he felt different, but not exactly in a bad way. There was a thrumming in his veins that wouldn’t go away. It was urging him to get up and just… do something. 

He caught up with his friends on the way to school like normal. The thrumming seemed to intensify, and he tried to ignore it as best as he could, but it was hard. The dull colors came back then. 

“Hey, kitten, where’s your DS?” Kuroo drawls, hands stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie. 

“Charging. It died. My phone did too.” Kenma explains his lack of video games, twiddling his fingers. 

“Here.” He offers his phone, knowing it will help Kenma’s anxiety. 

He takes it, glancing up at the sky just as their fingers brush. Suddenly, bright shining colors bleed into the world. The sky, which had just been so dull a second ago, was now bright and… beautiful. 

Kenma gasps, looking at Kuroo. His golden eyes are bright and blown wide. His hair shines in the sun, and his pale milky skin contrasts greatly. 

“You look even more beautiful then I imagined.” Kuroo breathes, a smirk lighting up his face. 

Kenma’s face heats up, but he doesn’t care. He wraps his arms around Kuroo, holding him tight. “Mine.” He mutters, looking up into Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Yours.” He replies, hugging his soulmate back. 


End file.
